Red Ruby Converse
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: <html><head></head>top!Puck, slavebottom!Kurt, ONESHOT! Kurt/Puck - Purt Hummelman! Rated M for a Reason, Mainly Porn...</html>


**I wrote this a while back now and decided to post it for all my lovely readers :)**

**Get ready for a Kinky Kurt, in Kinkable Konverse :P and of course top!Puck!**

**WARNING: This story contains Gayness :P so dont read if it's not ur thing, because its basically porn :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee, Ryan Murphy does :P**

**ENJOY! :P**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Red Ruby Converse<em>**

"How does this one look?" Kurt Hummel asked, lifting up a denim vest, showing it to his boyfriend Noah Puckerman.

"Gay." Said Puck, looking bored.

Kurt scoffed and held the item up against his body, examining himself in the wall-length mirror – striking a glamorous pose.

"But it's Marc Jacob's." he said as he handed the clothing to the stronger boy so he could carry it for him.

"God, this is _so boring_." Whined Puck.

"Then why did you come?"

"Because you said if I helped you carry your shopping I might get lucky tonight and the Puckasarus ain't gonna give up on gettin' laid. Especially when you're in on it… the kinky things in that mind of yours… just thinking about the things u want me to do to u gets me hard"

Kurt blushed, "Is that the only reason you came?"

"Of course." Puck smirked.

Kurt just ignored him and moved on to the shoe section. He picked up pair of black and white Volleys but immediately dropped them when his eyes came into contact with a pair of red Converse, covered completely in red sequins.

"Oh my God!" He gasped running up to the stand they were perched on. "Noah! Look at these!" he squeaked, pointing to the shoes.

"They look ugly." Puck said looking over at the – older than old – cashier. Kurt just waved his comment off, taking a closer look at the shoes.

'_I have to have them!_' he thought.

He picked them up and took them over to the counter to buy them. Puck was nowhere in sight. He cleared his throat and the cashier turned around and smiled. She reminded him of an older version of Rachel Berry.

"How may I help you today?" Said the cashier.

"Yes," Kurt said putting on a fake smile. The whole time they were in the store, the cashier wouldn't stop checking out Puck. "I would like to buy these." He said placing the shoes on the countertop. Just then, Puck returned, with a small brown paper bag in hand. The cashier was totally checking him out… again

"What's in the bag?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" Puck stood behind Kurt and kissed him on his elegant neck. The cougar had a disgusted look on her face.

'_That's right bitch, he's mine._' Kurt thought.

"Okay." Said the cashier as she scanned the item and then punched a few numbers into her computer. "That'll be a hundred and twenty dollars." Puck's jaw dropped at the price.

"Don't you think that's over doing it, just for a pair of shoes?" he asked his boyfriend.

"No." Kurt replied flatly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Platinum Express Card.

"Savings or Credit?" the cashier asked.

"Savings!" Kurt shrieked turning to Puck who just shook his head at the smaller teen.

* * *

><p>"I still think that those shoes are a waste of money." Said Puck as he lugged the heavy shopping bags through the threshold of Kurt's house.<p>

"I don't. They look exactly like Dorothy's ruby slippers, except more modern. Besides, why do you care? You were practically drooling over that slutty cashier. She's gotta be like in her late forties Noah… Yuck." Kurt replied opening his basement door, heaving his bags down the stairs.

"I was not." Puck said flatly.

"Oh please, you totally have a fetish for older women." Kurt dropped the bags on his bed and turned to take his scarf off.

"Yea and what about you."

"What about me?"

"Those two guys at Target… they were totally checking you out and you didn't even try and act like you were with me."

"Oh, please. Why don't you just pee on me, mark your territory."

Puck smiled, "Is that an option, 'cause y'know, I could totally get into that sorta thing."

"Your disgusting you know that." Kurt said as he went to put his bags away but was pushed into the wall by Puck's huge figure, causing him to drop his bags.

"You wanna rephrase that, princess, 'cause I bet you'd love for me to pee on you, mark my territory. You'd open your mouth and gulp down my pee, coz that's how obedient you are." Puck said licking the shell of Kurt's ear, making him shudder. He was completely helpless. This is mostly how they have sex, the get into a small argument and then Puck holds his body against Kurt in some way and Kurt just melts with lust… he just can't stay made at those rock-hard abs.

"No…" Kurt mumbled.

"Speak up Princess, I can't hear you." Puck said tugging the roots of Kurt's chocolate brown locks, making him moan. Kurt's biggest weakness was his hair, in more ways than one.

"N-No…" he stuttered.

"No?" Puck asked and Kurt confirmed.

"Then you must be punished." Puck said letting go of the porcelain teen. "Go to the bathroom, clean yourself up, undress and put those shoes on. I want you in nothing but them. I'll make sure whenever you wear them that you'll think of _my_ cock in _your_ ass… were it belongs. Understand?" Kurt's eyes lit up at the fact that he was going to be punished, but didn't let the emotion show on his face.

Kurt nodded shyly, keeping that innocent façade that he knew Puck craved, grabbed the bag that the Converse were in and walked off to the bathroom that was connected to the basement.

* * *

><p>After he was clean, he picked up the Converse and put them on each foot, surveying them first. He loved the feel of new shoes, and something told him that he was gonna <em>love<em> this pair the most.

Finished up with a little eye-liner, just enough to make his eyes pop – he wanted to look presentable for his master – he grabbed the sliver doorknob and opened the door to find Puck, completely naked, sitting up against the headboard on Kurt's queen-size bed, stroking his _very long_ and _very thick_ cock. His eyes flickered to Kurt, lust-filled emotion, then to the Converse. He smiled and patted the bed, calling him forward. Kurt obeyed, never denying him, and allowed himself to be pulled onto the mattress – right next to Puck's leaking dick.

He eyed it and couldn't help but lick his lips… it did look mouthwatering… thick, long shaft… and on top of that was a mushroomed head, a shade of purple.

"Suck it, Princess… I know you want to… you'll never deny me." Puck said fisting the back of Kurt's wet mop of hair, pushing his mouth closer to his aching erection.

Kurt opened his mouth and latched his lips onto the entire head, sucking lightly, earning a small – practically unnoticed – grunt from the tanned boy above him, the teasing licks and swirls of his slave's tongue pissing him off. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pushed his head down, causing his mouth to go all the way down, making him gag, his lips finally wrapped around the base, the small shaven hairs on Puck's pelvis scratching his nose.

"Ah… fuck Princess, it feels so good when you gag on me…" Puck started to guide Kurt's head sharply up and down, using the countertenors mouth to get off.

Kurt's eyes started to water and Puck felt the familiar tingle in the bottom of his stomach.

"Ugh… shit babe, I'm gonna cum!" he looked down and watched as Kurt lifted his ass in the air, silently offering it to Puck. Then his eyes flickered to the Converse… He had forgot how hot they were on his boy, especially without any clothes on.

"Fucccccccccck!" he shouted shooting his cream down Kurt's throat, the image before him setting off his spark. Kurt tried to pull back but couldn't, on account of Puck holding him down, waiting until he had swallowed all of it, the feeling of Kurt's soft wet throat convulsing around the head of his member just felt too good.

"Gulp it Princess… all of it."

It took a minute of choking, but Kurt finally got it all down, bluish-green eyes meeting with hazel orbs as he sucked hard one last time.

Suddenly, once Kurt's lips were effectively off of Pucks body, Puck pushed Kurt's figure – face first – into the bed. His hand holding the base of his neck as the other kneaded Kurt's soft but firm ass.

Kurt was thrashing, in a good way, pushing his ass into the air, all the while giving Noah a glimpse of his pink hole.

Puck couldn't take it anymore, he had to be inside that tight heat in a matter of seconds, otherwise he would die… or worse, cum… again.

He spat into the hand that wasn't holding Kurt down, and lubed up his cock.

"Ready boy?" he asked as he pushed the head into Kurt's channel, not waiting for an answer.

"Ahhh!" Kurt gasped as the full length of Puck's cock was encased inside the sweet heaven.

"Fuck babe… so tight… I must have fucked you a million times, and you're still as tight as the first time I fucked you…" he said slamming in over and over again.

After a couple of minutes he knew Kurt was going to cum from the dick inside him alone, so Puck flipped him onto his back, with his cock still inside and smashed their lips together.

"God… I always said you could make a living on your back…"

He leaned back up and grabbed hold of Kurt's ankles, lifting them above his head, resting one of them a top his shoulder as he continued to pound into his flexible body.

'_Thank God for Cheerios_…' he thought.

Puck was close. He just had to set Kurt off first so he could cum straight after him.

Out the corner of his eye he could see the sparkling sequins of the Converse… he knew what to do.

He kept his gaze with Kurt's half lidded eyes and turned his head to the left. Sticking out his tongue, he took a long sensual swipe against the logo of the shoe, earning a load moan from the boy below him.

Kurt came seconds later, then Puck, both of them screaming out their release, Kurt yelling out Noah at the top of his tiny lungs.

Puck collapsed on top of Kurt's body, and was welcomed with Kurt wrapping his legs and arms around the tanned boy. Hugging him tightly.

"You never did tell me what was in that brown bag." Kurt said.

"Another time babe… be sure of that." and soon after they both drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :P<strong>

**xoxox**

**-Jayden**


End file.
